


Hearts and Flowers (a KuroKen AU)

by yulio_chan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dreamsharing, Friendship/Love, KuroKen Week 2020, M/M, Manga & Anime, Nostalgia, Summer Love, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yulio_chan/pseuds/yulio_chan
Summary: "I never want to forget this. How we spend our days in the meadow, with birds singing in circled flights. With the warm sun on our face, the grass tickling our skin. My hand in yours. Promise me, Kenma. Promise me you'll never forget me.""I couldn't forget you, even if I wanted to"AU in which Kenma meets Kuroo during a summer vacation.A summer that'll change their lives.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, what a journey this fic was. Boy did it take me a while, and boy did I doubt myself throughout the whole process. Although, the end result is fairly satisfying. This is my first completed fanfic, and I'm not ashamed of it. I also was really lucky to have a very special someone who motivated me all along this process. I don't need to mention her name, I think she already knows who she is :)
> 
> I would also strongly recommend listening to music while reading. Seriously. It makes the fanfic look 10 times better and it really adds an ambiance. I have a soundcloud playlist (my username is Iulia.d), you can go check it out. 
> 
> This fanfic is originally from my wattpad, iulio_san, you can go follow me there if you want! 
> 
> So, I hope you enjoy this story!

Kozume Kenma doesn't regret many of his decisions.

He know, unlike most teenagers of his age, that one needs to think before speaking. Especially when it concerns something that is most probably going to affect him for a while.

A while, say, a couple of months.

A while, say, the whole summer vacation.

Kenma knows he should've refused. He should've shaken his head quietly, making his bleached hair sway back and forth as he would say no to his mother asking him to work for his grandparents during the summer time. Then, he would go upstairs with hunched shoulders and played something until his eyes would dry up from the bright screen.

Now the problem, rest assured aren't his grandparents. The latter are actually quite enjoyable to be around.

No, the problem would be the work. And the area in which the work he must do happens to be. The retired couple owns a small flower shop, in the country side. Kenma dreads the countryside. While he already has trouble leaving his house normally, he can't possibly imagine himself doing so somewhere swarming with bugs.

If he is being completely honest, with a bit of good will and arguments, Kenma could've easily gotten out of this summer job. Convincing his mother that this isn't the job for him wasn't something impossible. But again, for some unknown motive, he didn't insist.

Probably because he doesn't actually care.

Come to think of it, Kozume Kenma doesn't care about much in general. He doesn't have a passion that makes him tremble of excitement or happiness. He doesn't feel an emotional connection or attachment to anyone in particular either. He lives life, simply because it must be lived.

But still, here he was, his head painfully knocking against the window in the train as he tried focusing on his PSP instead of a baby's wails, on his way to the small countryside town. Turning his head to stare outside, his eyes squinting from the golden sun reflecting on the glass, washing his tired face in a soft orange hue, Kenma just couldn't help but wonder if he truly regretted his choice.

Honestly... what did I get myself into?

The young setter muttered, as he absentmindedly nodded at his grandparents who were explaining him the shop's schedule. Luckily for Kenma, the tasks assigned for him aren't very hard nor are they tedious. They simply must be done is all. He lazily blinked towards the door, nervously waiting for his first client of the day. He resumed his rose cutting, quietly thinking about futile subjects. 

Ding!

It took all of his might to not let out a yelp of surprise. The door had opened, revealing a group of teenage boys loudly cursing and pushing each other around.

Kenma gulped, his brow covered in sweat. He doesn't like people of his age. They are all so...loud. Very loud. These ones don't make the exception. Immediately, he felt like hiding under the counter until they left.

But life rarely gives us what we want. So, he did what he had to do.

-Hello. H-how, could I help you? he spoke up, his voice full of boredom to actually cover his nervousness. 

-Oh. Hey. Would you have something for like, a wedding? Like, you know, those kind of prearranged flowers? One of them said, still giggling dorkily.

Kenma stiffened a laugh. Poor idiots, it's hard to not pity them. He pointed the bouquet section and replied:

-You mean a bouquet? They're right over there.

The lanky boy gave him a thumbs up for all answer.

Not knowing what to say back, Kenma struck an awkward smile, fidgeting with the roses he was holding.

After the boys left, Kenma's day got easier and easier. A few clients here and there, cleaning the back store and next thing he knew, the sun was setting down, coloring the sky in pink and purple hues. He turned the sign for "closed" and went home.

Six forty AM.

Kenma groaned, laying the phone down on his forehead, the blue light reflecting in his tired eyes. There's no point in going back to sleep, the shops opens at seven anyways. Getting up, he found himself praying those boys from yesterday won't be coming today. Their mocking and childish allure didn't please to Kenma, and he would much rather have an older couple come instead.

Here we go for another day, he thought as he went outside to swipe the front porch of the shop. Summer won't pass as quickly as he had hoped he would, that's for sure. At least the view is lovely, he has to admit. The shop itself had a nice quaint and soft feel to it. With it's vines tangled around the door, the latter painted in a soft shade of yellow , it only added to the cottage aesthetic of it all. 

The days radiate sun and are warm, with birds singing and crickets chirping in the early morning. It was all very different from Kenma's usual urban décor he would see everyday.

Even the air Kenma breathed seemed soft and warm in his nostrils.

After cleaning up the outside, he returned to the counter, patiently waiting for someone to arrive through that door. Kenma occupied himself with songs from his video games, reciting every boss level he defeated and planning his free day, tomorrow. He was now cutting a poppy bouquet, humming a song that was playing on the radio. 

Time changed, we're different

20 minutes had passed.

And then, someone just had come in the shop, alone.

At first, Kenma didn't see the tall figure, the sun shadowing it. But after subtly squinting his eyes, he managed to see him with more clarity. He was one of the boys from yesterday. 

A tall, lean boy who was checking out the potted plants. His face was endowed with sharp features, and fair, supple skin. He had a red track jacket slung over his shoulders and matching pants. The boy had nothing very striking about his appearance. But his hair told another story.

Kenma usually doesn't take the time to judge other's physique. Or, maybe he does, but doesn't care much for it. However this time, Kenma had to immediately bite his cheek to suppress the mocking smile on his face.

His hair was simply horrible! Black, thick bed hair with bits of it sticking out everywhere, making it seem like a soft aureole over the male's face.

Luckily, the stranger didn't notice Kenma's observing, the latter making sure he couldn't be seen looking. He had picked up a bouquet of white camellias, and was now making his way to the checkout.

-Good morning. Did you find everything you were looking for? Kenma asked, in a light detached voice while scanning the plants.

But my mind still says redundant things, can I not think?

The boy didn't answer. He was staring at Kenma, his face slightly tilted forwards, his eyebrows furrowed, almost like he was trying to remember something. Kenma immediately brought his own gaze down, embarrassed they had made eye contact. Even with his eyes focused elsewhere, he could still feel the insisting stare of him.

Will you love this part of me? 

my lover is, the day I can't forget

\- Are you new here? He finally asked. Kenma simply nodded, handing him the bag and the check. The taller boy took it, but didn't seem like he was leaving.

\- How come? What brings you here?

He swallowed thickly. He was one of those clients. Kenma awkwardly smiled : 

-I'm just here for the summer. It's my grandparents shop and they needed help.

\- I see... So do you know anyone around here?

The more questions he asked, the more Kenma felt his frustration grow. Why couldn't he just leave? Can't he see that he doesn't want to talk to him?

\- No, I don't actually. He pushed the bag further towards him to signify that he's done and dryly said:

-Have a nice day now.

Luckily for Kenma, he finally understood the signals he was giving because he smiled and said:

"It was nice meeting you..." he leaned forward to look at Kenma's name tag before resuming "Kenma." 

"I'm Kuroo by the way."

He couldn't care less. He isn't here to make friends. But by some miracle, he managed to keep a polite yet cold façade and answered:

"it's nice to meet you too, Kuroo."

He should be leaving now. He was. Kuroo was now at the door, when he stopped and turned around.

"Hey. Do you think I can get your number? I want to show you around so you can make friends."

Kenma almost rolled his eyes of annoyance. What a brat. He is being nosey, and now assuming Kenma wanted friends.

-It's fine, I don't need new friends. I appreciate the offer though.

That should discourage Kuroo from trying anything else. He hoped it would. But the male just smiled even wider, joining his hands like a prayer and started whining:

"Aw, come on! You won't regret it. I know some pretty cool places you'll like."

He signed, defeated. He knows he will regret this, but at this point, it's more tiring to keep refusing Kuroo than to simply cave in. And so he hastily pulled out his own cellphone and approached Kuroo to give it to him.

"Thank you! You won't regret it, I promise." Kuroo said, his voice full of excitement.

Kenma could laugh from the irony.

Of course . I never regret anything I do, Kenma bitterly thought as he watched Kuroo leave.

New text message.

From : Kuroo (sent at 9:34 AM)

Hey! Are you free today? I didn't see you at the shop this morning. If you are, wanna hang out?

Kenma paused his game and got up to check the notification. With dread, he realized he had to answer him, as he had already "seen" the message. Sighing, he put in his password and typed a quick and dry answer.

Hey. I have a free day today. I suppose we can do something, if that's what you want.

Short, concise and to the point, just like Kenma liked it. Not even bothering waiting a little longer for an answer, he mindlessly threw the phone on his bed and resumed playing.


	2. Chapter 2

New text message.  
From : Kuroo (sent at 9:34 AM)

Hey! Are you free today? I didn't see you at the shop this morning. If you are, wanna hang out?

Kenma paused his game and got up to check the notification. With dread, he realized he had to answer him, as he had already "seen" the message. Sighing, he put in his password and typed a quick and dry answer.

Hey. I have a free day today. I suppose we can do something, if that's what you want.

Short, concise and to the point, just like Kenma liked it. Not even bothering waiting a little longer for an answer, he mindlessly threw the phone on his bed and resumed playing.

Ding!

Ding! 

Ding! 

The relentless dinging coming from his phone's notifications were enough for Kenma to mutter a low curse out of frustration, now completely abandoning his game. He never should have admitted to a free day at Kuroo. If only he had known he would be so insistent , he never would've given his phone number from the very beginning. 

From: Kuroo (sent at 9: 56 AM)

Nice! I was thinking of going at the ice cream shop. Tell me when you're free and I'll come by.

Scratching the back of his neck, Kenma quickly thought of something. If he goes now, he'll be free by late evening. He typed in an answer and got dressed. 

You can come by in 15min. I'll be at the shop. 

\- Kenma! Over here! An energetic voice yelled making every passerby turn around, Kenma wincing of embarrassment. He gave a small head nod as greeting, and started walking towards Kuroo, who was a few meters further away. 

"The ice cream truck is ten minutes from here" He spoke with such impatience, Kenma couldn't help but wonder if he had something else planned. 

"Right." Kenma mumbled, his hands wrist- deep in his shorts pockets. His new friend had started walking so quickly, his long limbs making it hard for Kenma to keep up if he wanted to walk in a slower pace. The air was heavy of humidity, clouds hiding the sun. A warm breeze hit Kenma, his hair sticking to his dampened face. 

Kuroo did not seem shy. In fact, he was very much comfortable already, despite the fact that it was the first time they had met. Outside the shop, that is. 

Kenma did not understand. Why was he able to talk so much, to a complete stranger? Yes, he was talking and rambling about futile subjects, but even the way he laid down his words, as if Kenma knew him way better than he actually does. In a sense, it felt nostalgic. Like they already were two good friends. 

He continued nodding occasionally at Kuroo's rants, too deep into his own thoughts to truly listen as they both walked on the little streets, in the little town. 

"What flavor you want? I was thinking of getting strawberry and cherry, dipped in white chocolate. Although the caramel one looks so good too..." Kuroo rambled, his index finger pointing the showcase with no shame. Clearly picking an ice cream flavor feels like the hardest decision ever made for him, Kenma thought. 

"I don't... really care" Kenma muttered, annoyed Kuroo was talking so loud in a public place. He just wanted the latter to stop yelling, so he could finally focus on ordering for himself. He couldn't believe such a grown boy could act so childish. And in public, too!

After what had seemed forever, the two of them headed outside the truck, ice cream cone in hand. Kenma was quietly licking the cold dessert, enjoying the slight numbness that it gave to his tongue. Plus, it was the perfect pretext for him to keep quiet. He is too busy eating, after all. Kuroo however, didn't have that idea in mind. He kept talking, and laughing loudly, not noticing his ice cream dripping all over his hand or the look of slight discomfort Kenma was showing. 

"So what do you want to do next?" The bedhead asked, his grinning face stained with ice cream looking at Kenma. 

Next? He wasn't ready for something afterwards. Last time he checked, he agreed for ice cream only. 

Kenma could always refuse him and go home. It would be so.. easy. He could already visualize his lips forming the words "I'm going home, sorry." He could feel it, almost taste it. 

But as soon as his eyes met Kuroo's black ones, he felt all his determination melt. I guess the whole day outside wouldn't hurt, he then tried to convinced himself. Kenma could almost scream of frustration. Why was he not immediately saying no? But something unexplainable told him not to. 

So, he shrugged his shoulders for all answer. Kuroo's eyes widened, as grabbed onto Kenma's wrist and dragging him forward. 

"I'll make you meet my friends! They mentioned they were at the beach today, playing volleyball." 

Kenma made the novice error of not fully thinking before agreeing. And of course, he had to stumble upon some loud, energetic social butterfly who had no shame yelling and pointing stuff. Why must I always meet the embarrassing ones? 

But it was too late to do anything now. Kenma who had already agreed to this and didn't have the energy to refuse anymore, was letting himself get dragged left and right through town, as Kuroo seemed fit. 

After a while of zigzagging, Kuroo stopped, revealing the beach behind him. Thankfully, there weren't a lot of people, considering the cloudy weather. Kuroo waved to a group of about four boys further away, next to a volley net. He swiftly removed his shirt and ran towards the boys. Kenma reluctantly threw away his shirt as well, shivering despite the warm air. Dipping his toes into the sand, he made his way to the terrain. 

"This is Kenma. He's working at that flower shop for the summer." Kuroo said, almost sounding proud he was the one who found him.

Kuroo then presented everyone, one by one. They weren't a lot, but each one asserted his own kind of presence, whether it was dominant or more quiet. Despite not knowing a single thing about those boys, Kenma immediately knew how each one would change a dynamic. 

" Kenma, you know how to play?" A short boy with roux hair asked. 

Kenma shook his head. He then opened his mouth to say something, but Akaashi, a tall guy with slanted eyes cut him short and said: 

"I'll explain him the game. I'm not in the mood to play anyways" His tone was deprived of any happiness, and yet he did not sound sad either. It was a passive, cold tone. The two males went to sit on a bench nearby, watching Kuroo and the others start the game. 

Akaashi was a quiet guy, with not much to say from what Kenma had noticed. Even when Kuroo introduced him, he simply nodded at Kenma, without smiling. Some would be offended, but from one introvert to another, it didn't bother Kenma. He was actually glad there was someone with the same social awkwardness as him. 

Akaashi proceeded to briefly explain each position, and going over a few strategies. Even his manner of saying things was eloquent and neutral, like him. 

" I'm assuming Kuroo asked you to hang out with him today?" 

Kenma nodded, his eyes still fixed on the game. "Yeah. I still don't get him... his friendliness is something rare" he admits, more to himself. 

"You'll get used it. Even appreciate it." Akaashi answered. Kenma could almost sense a smile in his voice. He diverted his eyes from Akaashi to the game, more precisely Kuroo. 

Kenma smiled too, staring at the the dorky bedhead, who was tripping face first in the sand, making the others laugh. 

He would get used it... 

The two of them then continued to talk, and next thing they knew, the day was nearly over. 

Kuroo walked towards the bench they were sitting on, wiping his forehead with his shirt. His bed hair was damp and his forearms were glistening of sweat. He was breathing loudly, every exhale rising his chest in a rapid rhythm. Despite looking exhausted, he pointed a finger at Kenma and smiled largely. 

"Next time, you're playing!" 

Kenma awkwardly nodded, not daring to say what he thought: There won't be a next time. 

More than two weeks had passed since the beach encounter, and Kuroo hadn't texted Kenma, nor did he come to the flower shop. Not that he wasn't relieved. He didn't hate Kuroo, but he would much rather be left alone. It'll always be like that for Kenma. 

The day was over and now that the shop was closed, Kenma chose to spend the late evening in a park nearby. The sunset today was again breathtaking to look at. Kenma's eyes were starting to sting from staring at the bright colors for so long, when he suddenly felt something cool on his face. More precisely, his eyelids were covered by a pair of hands. A voice then cheekily chimed from behind the hands:

"Who is it?" 

"Kuroo" Kenma sighed, more like a statement than a guess. A cackle erupted from behind him as he removed his hands from Kenma's face. Sliding himself next to Kenma, he slung his arm over his shoulder. 

"Nice sunset huh?" 

He hummed, fault of not finding anything better to add. There never is. 

"You free tomorrow? We should do something." 

"If that's what you want... sure, why not" Kenma muttered. Kuroo however didn't seem phased by his cold tone. It was almost frustrating how Kuroo did not pick up signals. He only smiled, and pointed Kenma's shirt. 

"Hey! You like Legend of Zelda?" 

Kenma looked down at his shirt, and then back at Kuroo. 

"Yeah..." He trailed off, irritated by his childish enthusiasm face to his hobby.

"No way! Me too!" 

Kenma scratched his neck, giving a half smile. Now he really had no reasons to despise Kuroo, as he seemed to share at least one common interest with him. Kuroo grabbed his forearm, and violently starting shaking it, making Kenma squirm, trying to pry his hand off him. 

"Tomorrow, let's play at my house. I actually got the new version on my PS4 not long ago" 

His eyes were gleaming in such a childish way, Kenma couldn't even describe it. It was... ignorance? Perhaps, yes. Ignorance for the fact that this friendship is not meant to last for long. And yet, it felt so familiar. Like they actually knew each other since forever. 

Kenma stood silent, taking a moment to think. But the decision was clear. As much as he hates social situations, he wouldn't refuse gaming. And that game did seem pretty interesting. 

He let a huff, and mumbled with his head turned away from Kuroo: 

"Fine. You can text me your address" 

He promised himself he wasn't going to hang out with Kuroo anymore. 

The next day, Kenma woke up to the unstopping dinging coming from his phone. 

From: Kuroo (sent at 7:56 AM) 

At what time you're coming?

From: Kuroo (Sent at 8:14 AM)

I can't wait! None of my friends play, so it kind of sucks playing alone.

From: Kuroo (Sent at 8:27 AM) 

Just text me about 10min before you're coming over pls, gotta clean my room haha

The more he scrolled down the text gallery, the more he regretted saying yes. He doesn't need to get someone so attached to him, especially if it's only for two months. If Kenma had known Kuroo would be so... friendly, then, maybe , he would've done things differently. 

He would've done things differently.


	3. Chapter 3

Kenma was now in front of the Kuroo's house, his finger pressed on the doorbell. As soon as he released it, he could hear thumping coming from inside, and not even a few seconds later, the door opened wide, revealing Kuroo. His slanted eyes immediately lit up at Kenma's appearance. He moved to the side, letting him enter his house.

"You actually came!"

Kenma looked at him, an eyebrow raised as he leaned down to remove his shoes. 

Is he that untrustworthy?

"Well I did say I would, correct?" He tried not to show any signs of defense. Although, he did take it slightly personally. 

"I know. But you didn't seem like you were very happy to go, and I thought I insisted too much this morning" Kuroo laughed, wearing his cheeky grin as usual despite those burdensome words. 

Kenma felt his heart grow heavier in his chest. So he does notice after all. He never meant Kuroo to feel that way, despite his moments of irritation towards the taller male.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel that way. But I do things because I want, so I'm here because I do want to play" Kenma said, trying his very best to soften his voice up. Ultimately failing. 

Kuroo for all answer shook his head. 

"Nah, don't feel sorry. C'mon, let's go play already" 

Kenma nodded, relieved this moment was cut short. He never was one to properly express his feelings or thoughts, or when he did, it came out rougher than wanted. He was glad Kuroo didn't think much of it.

"So here's my room" Kuroo said, a hint of childish pride in his voice. Kenma nodded, and sat down on the edge of his bed, observing his surroundings.

Although Kuroo was someone radiating a warm, almost burning energy, his room was deprived of any colors. The walls were of a grey shade, naked. A wooden bed was placed in the middle. Besides a matching desk, his tv and a bookcase, there was nothing else. No shelves, posters or stray clothes on the floor. It was suspiciously simple. 

Kuroo must've noticed Kenma's thorough analysis, because he let a small chuckle and said:

"My parents, they're pretty strict with room decorating. That's why it looks so boring"

Kenma shrugged, blinking no emotions.

"I like it. It's simple". He then turned his head to Kuroo. The latter's eyes lit up.

"You really think so?" He had the same voice as of a child, who just got offered a new car toy.

Kenma, not knowing what else to say in front of such joy, simply hummed a small yes.

He then asked "So, are we playing or not?"

Kuroo nodded energetically, all the bashfulness from earlier long gone. He gave Kenma a joystick and turned the game on, settling on the bed next to the shorter boy. 

Before the first game could start, he faced Kenma, and said:

"I'm really glad you agreed to come today. My friends, they don't play so-"

"So it gets boring playing alone, you told me already. Come one, the game is starting, " Kenma dryly cut him off, his eyes glued to the screen. 

He was too focused on the game to notice Kuroo's mouth who had opened, and immediately closing after.

"What time is it?" Kenma asked, repressing a yawn. After losing so many times to Kuroo, time seemed to have passed way more quickly. It killed him to admit it, but Kuroo was a master at Legend of Zelda. Kenma simply couldn't find a way to win against him. 

Kuroo reached to his phone and opened it, the bright hue his phone was emitting making him squint. 

"11: 45. You want to go?"

"I should go." Kenma got up, his legs slightly wobbling from the time he spent sitting in the same position. He opened the door and gave a small hand wave to Kuroo.

"Wait. Let me come too."

Kenma quietly stared at him, not knowing how to answer him. He didn't want to feel like a burden to Kuroo. "Kuroo, it's fine. Don't worry, I'll be ok. Go sleep, I can hear you yawning from here." 

For all answer, he sprung on his feet, energetically swaying his head to show his refusal.

"But I want to!"

He sighed. If that's what he wants, who is Kenma to refuse him, after all?

So they both headed outside, inhaling the cold air. To Kenma's surprise, Kuroo was awfully quiet this time. Not that he was complaining.

"Say, Kenma?"

He hummed an answer:

"Hm?"

"Do people like myself annoy you?"

Kenma nearly stopped walking. His mind blocked, and yet was full of questions at the same time. 

What was Kuroo expecting him to say? That he loves being with loud individuals? He is asking for words of reassurance, for a friendship that had started two weeks ago. It is as selfish as one could be. Kenma hates being a burden, but needing to reassure others might be even worst. Especially if he does not know them. Irritation washed over him.

"I don't want to talk about this. Let's not." Kenma resumed his walking a little quicker, now more eager than ever to go home. Kuroo only nodded, and jogged next to Kenma, not saying a word for the rest of the walk.

It must have been at least three hours since Kenma was in his bed, but sleep just wouldn't come. And he knew exactly why. He couldn't forget Kuroo's question back there. It frustrated him that he dared asked that. Why did he have to make it so sad and thoughtful? Weren't they fine before, simply hanging out? 

He ruined everything now. To get some sort of... validation from him. 

Kenma was angry, but not just at Kuroo. He resented himself too. Because he couldn't immediately say no. And Kuroo knew that too. His face haunts him. The droopy smile, his glassy eyes. Kenma wasn't good with emotions, but he wasn't heartless either. Huffing, he grabbed his phone from next to him and texted Kuroo.

From: Me (sent at 3:54 AM)

You don't annoy me. To answer your question from before. You never did.

He threw himself back into his bed, sighing. Not feeling better at all. 

"I don't get you." he whispered, before falling asleep.

Another two weeks had already passed.

It was routine for Kuroo to invite Kenma over to play at his house, the latter surprisingly accepting every time. And as much as one would refuse to admit it, an unlikely bond was forming between the two of them. Kenma, straight to the point and sedentary, while Kuroo was restless, yapping and joking about anything and everything. Kenma found himself to be more open to Kuroo, occasionally throwing one of his ironic replies to his friend, who would start cackling as he usually would.

Kenma would still question Kuroo's motives, and the way he would think. After the question he asked during the walk back home, no one had mentioned anything about it.

It wasn't what Kenma had in mind for this summer.

He had just turned over the shop's sign at "Closed", that Kenma heard a small vibrating coming from his pocket. Pulling his phone out, he checked the usual notification he would receive after finishing his day.

From: Kuroo (Sent 1 minute ago)

Wanna come over? I got this new game, I think you'll like it.

He shook his head in disbelief, to hide the small giddy smile that had creeped up on his face.

Let me get changed and I'm coming over.

At Kuroo's house, Kenma immediately plopped himself unto the bed, his head laid on the pillow. After all these days spent in this room, it was like a second house for Kenma. This cold, grey room was almost like his own, in a way.

Kuroo turned on the console, and started the game, giving a remote to Kenma, who was still laid on his back staring at the empty ceiling

"Kuroo?" He whispered. 

The taller boy turned his head from the console to Kenma, tilting it on the side, like an inquisitive cat. He didn't even need to reply to let Kenma know he was listening.

"I'm glad you didn't give up on me, that day in the flower shop." Those words surprised Kenma. Really, they simply spilled out, from nowhere. 

He wasn't even looking at Kuroo, and yet he felt him smile. And when Kuroo smiles, he doesn't just smile with his mouth. His eyes crinkle. His nose. Even his eyebrows change. His whole face radiates an emotion so pure. 

"I'm glad too." His voice had such melancholia, it was as if he regretted doing so.

Kenma turned his head to face Kuroo, confirming he was indeed smiling. And so, he felt as if he had no choice but to smile too. Unlike Kuroo, his own is shy, and almost transparent. And he hated it.

But here they were. Staring at each other, smiling in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

A thunder storm striking from outside made Kenma jump of surprise, his heart rate slightly spiking up. The boys had played for at least four hours, but it was only until a storm started that Kenma realized just how tired he was. His eyes were barely opened and his knees buckled from under him. He tugged on Kuroo's shirt, who was still trying to win the game and mumbled:

"I'm leaving. Good night."

Just as he had said those words, thunder rumbled from outside.

"I think the weather doesn't want you to leave" Kuroo chuckled.

Kenma didn't reply. He was busy thinking. Should he really stay for the night? He doesn't have anything to change in or to take a shower. 

"It's fine, I have some spare clothes I can give you for tomorrow. " Kuroo reassured, like he could read Kenma's thoughts.

And as always, he let himself get convinced. Kuroo handed him a red t-shirt that was far too big for Kenma. It smelled like honeysuckle and geranium, flowers Kenma learned to recognize during his time at the shop. 

He then returned in the bed, now cold from the lack of human contact with it, and made himself comfortable, a blanket draped over his body.

Kuroo opened his laptop and joined Kenma, his limbs interlocked into his.

"Wanna watch something?" Kenma nodded. "You choose."

Kuroo finally chose a movie and settled down. It was one of those "cheesy, superhero action flic" kind of movies. Kenma did not enjoy them at all, and so he found difficult to focus on it as his mind would constantly drift off. However, he tried to stay awake for Kuroo. The latter seemed very absorbed in the film, cheering and booing at the screen whenever he found fit. His eyes had the same glimmer, a fresh and childish one. Now completely forgetting about the movie, Kenma was discreetly staring at Kuroo's profile. Not of admiration. Curiosity, rather. 

Curiosity as to why he is so addicting. Why was Kuroo so.... fun? Said like that, it seems self-explanatory. But, something was still different with Kuroo than with Kenma's other friends. 

"That movie was so cool! Kenma, did you see when he died and came back to life? Man, I was so sure he was gone!" Kuroo rambled, with an energy that almost felt suspicious considering the hour it was. 

The movie was now done, and so was Kenma's social battery. He really just wanted to sleep. Luckily, Kuroo got the hint and turned off the nightlamp. He slipped next to Kenma, and whispered in the dark : 

"Good night, Kenma!" 

The latter could almost see his smile through the dark. 

"Good night, Kuroo." 

As soon as he relaxed his eyes, Kenma felt himself drift off in a deep sleep. 

That peaceful state of mind did not last long. Barely 3 hours had passed since he went to bed and Kenma was already overtaken by nightmares. Precisely, one single scene kept playing in his head, nearly driving Kenma on the edge of exhaustion. 

He was in a forest, alone. It was a very thick, dense forest, it's dark green leaves covering any source of light that could be found. Despite that, Kenma found it lovely. He was walking, calmly observing his surroundings. Curiously enough, it was as if he perfectly knew which way to take. So, Kenma kept walking, taking every turn with no hesitation. Until he found himself in the same spot as two minutes ago. Retaking a different way, Kenma felt his anxiety grow bigger and bigger as he frantically ran across the dirty leaves and battered ground, desperate to find a way out. 

Finally, he woke up. Desperately fighting air, Kenma brusquely got up, his breath shallow and uneven. 

He blinked, confused by the new environment until he heard Kuroo shuffle. He then propped himself on his elbows, the shadow of his head turned towards Kenma. 

"Are you alright? I heard you talk in your sleep.." He whispered. 

"I'm fine. Just a nightmare. Go back to sleep, I'm sorry I woke you up" Kenma immediately said, embarrassed by the worry he gave to Kuroo. He dropped his head back on the pillow, dreading the moment he would need to close his eyes. 

The sheets bristled again, Kuroo was now sat up, his legs crisscrossed. 

"Kenma. Take my hand." he let out. His tone was casual and fresh, as if he had only asked about the weather, or such. 

Kenma's face flamed up, flustered as he stammered: 

"E-excuse me?" 

Kuroo cackled, his shoulders shaking up and down. 

"It's not like that! Just take it."

"Why?" Kenma insisted. 

"I saw somewhere that to share dreams with someone, you should hold their hands. Would you like to try?" 

Kenma's heart skipped a beat. He was debating between laughing at this silly idea, or even more funny, actually accept. 

It's a good thing Kenma felt like being funny tonight. 

"It won't work, but it wouldn't hurt to try..." he trailed off. Kuroo grabbed his wrist, taking Kenma by surprise. 

He then took his hand into his own, and placed it on the mattress. Kuroo's fingers felt warm against his own cold ones. His fingernails were glossy to the touch, surely it was nail polish. Kenma snickered as he imagined Kuroo applying the delicate transparent liquid on his fingernails and patiently waiting for it to dry. 

Kuroo's hands felt... familiar. The way he did not even hold Kenma's hand, but simply laid it on top of his own, it felt as if he already knew how it would feel. 

He plopped himself back under the covers, his hand still under Kenma's. 

"See you tomorrow morning" he heard Kuroo say, as Kenma closed his eyes shut, going back into his sleep. 

Whether it was thanks to Kuroo or not, Kenma fell into a dreamless sleep with no dark forests. 

Kenma woke up, this time calmer than the other. Brows furrowed, he got up, shivering from the cold matinal air. A glance at the clock showed it was barely eight in the morning. His hand was still on top of Kuroo's. 

It would be cruel to wake him up now. Kenma hid a yawn with the back of his hand, not knowing what do to now. He put himself back to his original position, his face staring at Kuroo's. All his features were relaxed, his usual smirk gone. His bed hair was still there, hiding one of his ebony eyes. His lashes were abnormally long and dainty, contrasting with his strong and masculine jaw.

It was such a familiar sight for Kenma.

Kuroo may have looked asleep, but he also looked sad. Kenma couldn't help but keep staring at his melancholic visage, his breathing synchronized with his.

Next thing he knows, it's already 9 and the sun was shining through the grey curtains, rays hitting the two males. Kenma softly shakes Kuroo up, whispering him to wake up. The bedhead grumbles a few words, but finally gets up, stretching and yawning.

"Good morning. Slept well?" He smiles, his voice raspy and his eyes still puffy. All trace of sadness was now replaced by his usual grin, and Kenma found himself to feel a pang of disappointment he couldn't observe Kuroo a bit more.

It was at that moment he knew something was different. He didn't feel the need to leave. He wanted to stand next to Kuroo. To be to his side. Hear him yell about ice cream, or whine because he lost a match of volleyball. 

And as he mindlessly stared at Kuroo, who was rambling about his dream and what he was going to eat, Kenma blinked away a few coming tears. Because he knew that he did exactly what he needed to avoid. Two months, and then it's goodbye. And yet he still let himself become friends with him.

He just hope it's not another decision he will learn to regret.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later have already said their goodbyes, ephemeral as summer is. Kenma was still working at the shop. And where Kenma was, one could find Kuroo not far by, patiently waiting for him to finish his day so they could spend their remaining time in each other's company. 

It didn't matter if Kenma was tired, or simply didn't feel like it. His irritation, lazily and amotivation would wash away at the simple view of Kuroo smiling, his slanted eyes crinkling up.

Today however, was quite the surprise for him. Kenma was almost done for the day, now cleaning the counter, the empty shop bathing in the golden summer light. The door flies open to reveal the familiar bedhead, panting.

"Drop everything and come with me." He said, his loud booming voice echoing in the serene shop. Kenma simply signed. He knew better than to immediately listen to Kuroo. His eyebrows frowned, he rolled his eyes muttering a small "No. I'm not done yet."

A concert of protests erupted from Kuroo, as he started whining to Kenma about what he had to show him and how he'll like it for sure. Not knowing how, in the middle of it all, Kenma found himself saying yes to Kuroo. Or, perhaps, he did not refuse strongly enough. Either way, Kenma secretly liked how insisting Kuroo was. The latter grabbed his wrist and left the shop, Kenma right behind him, groaning at the sudden physical touch.

"Watch it!... Slow down Kuroo, you might just hit someone" He said, irked at Kuroo's lack of delicacy.

"Sorry! We'll almost there." He giggled, as they turned around to the left.

Kenma couldn't help his curiosity wander. What could Kuroo show him?

Something I like he said.. What do I like?

Lost in in thoughts, he barely sensed himself stop, the grip on his wrist relaxed to a simple handholding one. He looked up at Kuroo, who didn't stop smiling, giddily jumping in place. He then glanced at where he was... and his heart almost stopped.

He found himself in front of a meadow.

A soft, tender landscape, like the ones he would see in his dreams when he was young. Flowers of all kinds were sprinkled everywhere, bees in them, suckling on the pollen they offered. Tall trees could be seen, the cool shade from underneath them bewitching Kenma to lay down. The grass seemed so green, so warm under his feet. 

And the silence. It was soft, velvety to his ears, muting every other sound that could be heard other than birds sweetly singing and the wind whispering. They were Kenma in such happiness. He couldn't even begin to understand what made him feel this way. 

His heart was tight with nostalgia from something he has never even experienced. 

He slowly walked towards the meadow, his fingertips grazing the flowers around him. Kuroo was behind him, casually chatting: 

"I knew you liked calm places from the day I brought you to play volleyball. You didn't seem to have enjoyed it, and so I figured this meadow would be nicer for you." 

Those words only made Kenma's heart feel tighter in his chest. He remembered. He swallowed, a lump forming in his throat. 

"I love it. Thank you." He sat down in the grass, under the willow. He motioned Kuroo to join him, the latter not hesitating one second. Kenma gently laid down his head, the grass tickling his cheeks. Kuroo did the same, next to Kenma. He expected him to start nagging him, whining and complaining about bugs or whatnot. 

But he didn't say anything. The loud and exuberating Kuroo kept quiet, softly inhaling and exhaling next to him, staring at the blue sky. Kenma was glad. He didn't feel like wasting his time on a mundane conversation, in such a place. To him, it felt as if it would be too shallow, too superficial. 

And so, he allowed his eyes to close. His shoulders to relax, his jaw to unclench. After a minute, his body was in complete sync with his surroundings. He felt so.... calm. Like he was back in those dreams. Only now, Kuroo was right besides him. 

And it only made it better.


	6. Chapter 6

Back in the shop, Kenma's head was filled with the meadow. It has been barely one day since he came back, and yet he feels as if it as been two weeks. Something inside him was begging to return there. He wanted to spend his entire days laid in the grass, with the sun hitting his face. He doesn't understand why. It's a just a meadow. 

Why was he holding such an attachment towards it then? 

Eyebrows knitted, he didn't even notice Kuroo's appearance, as surprising as it may sound. There was almost no way to not make notice of him, based off his loud demeanor. The latter had came in the shop, his bed hair sticking out in every directions, his face glossy from sweat.

He approached Kenma, waving to him enthusiastically. Kenma's mouth twitched, still not used to someone so... passionate. 

It's a good way to describe Kuroo. Everything he does, he does it to the fullest. Not leaving a single thing undone or alone. It's probably why he insisted for Kenma's number, a while ago. He must've felt as if it was his responsibility to make him some friends. 

Kenma can't help his frustration towards this side of Kuroo. Does he expect something in return? Maybe he did all these efforts to make Kenma do them too. 

He doesn't want to. This isn't what he wants. 

Kuroo is meant to be someone he sees if he's bored. An ephemeral friendship. 

Kenma spoke first, something very uncommon. He would usually fall into the category of the listener in this friendship, Kuroo being the talkative one. He didn't mind that. He actually got used to his incessant blabber and it would nicely fill in the dead silences they would often have. 

"I'd like to go back to the meadow," he lightly said. Kuroo's black eyes widened as his smile got larger. 

"Really? I didn't think you'd like it that much." Kenma irked at those words, enervated by the teasing underlining Kuroo was implicating. 

He almost regretted proposing it. Rolling his eyes, he replied with the most unbothered tone he could give despite his irritation : 

"Don't flatter yourself. I like the trees , and how you seem to keep quiet when we're there." 

Kuroo dramatically slapped his hand against his mouth, feigning sadness. 

"And here I thought you were about to admit the genius I had by showing you that place" he cackled, ruffling Kenma's hair. This gesture annoyed Kenma to a whole different level, but this time, it managed to make him smile. 

Turning his head away from Kuroo, he removed his working attire and opened the door, huffing a little "let's just go.." 

He stared at the sky, his eyes watering from the bright sun. As if the sun itself saw him struggle, a cold breeze hit Kenma's face, cooling him. He softly sighed, content. 

"Kuroo?" Kuroo was laid in the grass next to him, humming in response. 

"Why did you... why did you do all this for me?" 

No answer. Maybe Kenma shouldn't have asked. 

"Must I have a reason? Maybe I did it just because I knew that deep down, you wanted a friend. " 

Kenma nodded, not finding anything else to better the conversation. He honestly wasn't about to waste his time being surprised. How typical of Kuroo, to think that he knew what Kenma wanted. 

But he didn't bother correcting him. Because Kozume Kenma doesn't care. He never did, and never will.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning felt fairly usual. Clients, cleaning and orders was all Kenma could think of for the first few hours. However it is only after looking at his calendar he realized something. Today marked the midsummer. Today was already marking the first half of his summer job here. Already? Kenma asked himself. But it felt too quick. Is it really almost over? 

His head felt nearly dizzy. He won't see Kuroo everyday soon. He won't wake up and go cut flowers, in that little shop. Why did he even accept in the first place? How many times did he warn himself? He swallowed his frustration. He needs to further himself. His heart already felt heavy. His heart grew flowers every time he was with Kuroo. His heart, felt full. 

But as soon as he realized what he was feeling, Kenma stomped that little flame down. He trampled on them, with no hesitation. It can't happen. 

What can't happen? He still dared to ask himself.

His heart full of growing thorns refused to answer. 

"Are you done for the day? Let's go eat ice cream!" Kuroo yelled, attracting some disappointed glares from the older people nearby.

He would've said yes. It's always yes with Kuroo.

It's for the summer. You won't get to see him again.

It was all it took for Kenma to decide. He shook his head, his gaze solidly driven on anywhere except Kuroo. His face dropped, confused.

"Not today. Sorry." Kenma exited the shop, making himself busy with rose trimming. Kuroo followed him.

"Why? Do you have another friend? We could-"

He kept pushing. And the more insisting Kuroo was, Kenma's discontent was rising. Why was he pretending they'll last forever? 

Is he that selfish, to not care about how something is bound to end?

"Because I'm busy. I think you can understand that. " Kenma dryly said. 

Kuroo simply blinked, surprised more than anything. He didn't retaliate. Not even raise his voice. He smiled. 

"I see. I'm sorry, for insisting. I'll see you." His giddy tone was trying to cover the tremble of his voice. He waved at Kenma, and before he could add anything else, left.

Kenma stood still, not daring to move. Maybe that way, Kuroo will come back. But he knew. Kenma could wait there, in front of the shop for a lifetime, and he'll still be alone.

A small tear escaped his eyelid, sliding on his cheek. Then, another. Next thing he knew, his whole face was wet. A shiny light caught his attention. It was the sun setting down, reflecting on a small mirror. 

One of those beautiful, pastel sunsets he had grown to love. But this time, he couldn't even look at it out of shame. Something so beautiful.... Kenma wasn't deserving of it. So he steadily kept his eyes on the mirror, watching the sky go dark as he felt the flowers wilt. 

The night was horrible for Kenma. He was begging his body to fall asleep, so his thoughts couldn't scream at him anymore. He ran his hand in his hair, shuddering. He was hesitant towards crying of frustration, or yelling until his lungs would hurt. 

But no matter what he would do, he still wouldn't understand why he had such regret. He refused Kuroo. Was he not allowed? 

He didn't understand anything, for that matter of fact. He did not understand why he longed for Kuroo's company, of all people. How every day, he would not get tired of his loud persona. 

Why am I always thinking of him? Kenma wondered, his head heavy from fatigue. 

He never meant this. 

The following days were happening quite differently from the previous ones. Cold, grey and quite tedious. It was as if the whole world was bitter. The weather was quite unpleasant, either raining or loud thunders rumbling at the same rhythm as Kenma's heart. 

Kenma didn't talk to Kuroo. He didn't apologize. Then again, what would he be even be sorry about? Maybe it's for the better, after all. 

We were going to leave each other soon either way. 

I did what I had to do. 

After his work day had finished, Kenma refrained from glancing at his cellphone. It was without reason to do so, as there were no new messages. He simply went home, and played Legend of Zelda until his eyes would go numb from the bright screen. And this time, he won every single game.

At dawn, Kenma finally allowed his mind to rest, exhausted. And yet sleep would come too hardly. He misses something. The meadow. He wants to see it again. Even if it's for a moment. Kenma wants to be there, laid in the grass. A small tear rolled off his face, smashing on his pillow. Kenma thought that crying would relieve him.

It only managed to make him feel even more pathetic. 

He dreamt of Kuroo. They were back in the meadow, on a warm day. The sky above them was of a clear blue hue, with squishy white clouds. Birds were singing so very beautifully, dancing from tree to tree. Kuroo was even more familiar to him than usual, his horrible hair only bringing nostalgia to Kenma. He waved at Kenma, chasing after a butterfly that flew next to his face. Kenma simply stared, at loss of words. He then smiled, his eyes glassy. 

His heart felt such contempt, and peace. 

He was at peace now. 

Kenma woke up panting, his hair and clothes sticking to him. He blinked, his head spinning from dehydration and the lack of sleep. Despite feeling like throwing up, he managed to smile again. Such a beautiful dream he had. It reminded him all too much of his childhood. That bittersweet feeling he was longing for... he finally got it. 

He looked at the clock. 4am. He had approximately 2 hours before he had to be at the shop. He knew exactly what he was going to do. 

He hastily dressed up, and ran in the streets in the early dawn. 

And so he went exactly where one would expect him to. The sun wasn't even up yet, making Kenma feel even more lonely. Dark hues of blue and purple were above his head, with just a few stars. A cold current of air briskly hit Kenma, the long strands of wheat tickling his ankles. Birds were shyly chirping, the sound ringing all around him. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" He heard a voice groggily say behind him. 

Despite his best acting skills at work, Kenma could barely dissimulate the sheer happiness he was feeling at the sound of Kuroo's voice. He turned around to face him, and without missing a beat replied: 

"I could be asking you the same." He didn't even let Kuroo answer that he continued with the same breath. 

"These past few days were such... such shit for me. I was missing something. I even dreamt of it! I was missing the meadow, Kuroo. Forgive me. For pushing you away. I thought I wouldn't regret it, but I now know I did. "

The more Kenma talked, the stupider he felt. Such sappy things... and for such an idiot like Kuroo. 

The latter did not look angry. In fact, Kenma doesn't even recall Kuroo getting seriously angry at anything. He yawned, and smiling, he said: 

"I knew you'd do it eventually. Pushing me away, I mean. That's why I didn't take it too much at heart. Like, you didn't seem to be too shaken up, so why should I be?" 

Kenma could feel his sadness seeping from his light words. But he did not add anything else. He was just glad he wasn't alone anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day at work happened in a blur. Between dealing with angry customers, watering the garden outside, cutting up flowers, Kenma barely had any time to dwell on yesterday. Perhaps he didn't even want to. Because it would mean he had regrets. 

He didn't. 

Kenma regrets many things, but letting Kuroo get closer wasn't one of them. It took him more than half the summer to realize it, but he finally did. 

The door opening, his face lit up at the sight of Kuroo. 

"You done?" 

Kenma nodded, taking his working apron off. The two were planning to go in the meadow, as they usually would. The sun was still up and scorching. The lack of clouds and wind only contributed to the humid air, making Kenma's hair stick to his forehead. 

The walk had started off as quiet, but soon Kuroo could not contain his usual chatter. Not that it would really bother Kenma. It never will. He simply continued walking, mindlessly listening to his ranting, nodding every now and then. 

"There's this midsummer festival this week-end. Are you going?" Kuroo asked. 

Kenma shook his head without even thinking twice. Those kind of events weren't for him. He usually wouldn't attend them, as the social aspect of it would displease him. Kuroo nodded, smiling. He cleared his throat, and all the sudden, the mood had seemed to change. 

"I was um, actually thinking of going." 

"Right," Kenma agreed, still unfazed. He knew Kuroo was expecting Kenma to ask him something. He found however pleasure in pretending he was clueless. 

Moment of silence ensues. 

"I was thinking of going... together, with you." 

Well, that was unexpected. Kenma's eyes widened and he stopped walking. His heart was pounding in his chest, and his breath immediately shortened. He looked at Kuroo, who's face was coated in a light, feminine pink. He almost glowed orange due the sun reflecting his rosy cheekbones. His eyes darted away from Kenma's, a shy grin on his lips, as he scratched the back of his neck. 

He's... embarrassed, Kenma realized, his own face starting to heat up from that thought. 

But Kuroo simply asked him to go to the festival. He made it so intimate, Kenma could not help the warm feeling from his chest to explode. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before. Embarrassed, giddy. But there was something else there too. 

He felt loved. Appreciated, Kenma immediately rectified. 

His face felt so hot, it was suffocating. He did not know where to look, or what to say. Annoyed at himself for acting that way, Kenma finally forced his gaze on Kuroo. And he whispered a simple : 

"I'd like that too." 

Kuroo's face grew brighter and redder, imitating Kenma's. They had somehow found the courage to look at each other, and were simply staring at one another, squinting from the bright sun . 

Staring, with eyes full of affection. 

Like usual, the meadow was unoccupied by no one except Kenma and Kuroo. It only added to the comfort this place was making feel Kenma. It really felt like their own special place. Where no one could bother them. Where they could stay, forever if it were possible. 

Arriving under the shade of a tree, Kuroo obnoxiously sighed, throwing his shirt away. Kenma glared at him, enervated by this promiscuous gesture. 

"What are you doing?" 

Kuroo blinked innocently. He pointed a small pond nearby and mumbled "It's hot enough to take a swim right?" 

"You might catch a cold. Besides, you don't even have a swim short now" Kenma corrected and proceeded to stumble down in the soft grass, closing his eyes. 

He felt someone poking his cheek. Annoyed, he reopened his eyes to see Kuroo crouched next to him, his onyx eyes mischievously shining. Before he could even ask anything, the shorter male cut him short. 

"No." 

Kuroo whined, bumping his head against Kenma's shoulder. "Come on! The water is so warm, you won't get cold." 

Kenma got up, huffing and rolling his eyes to clearly express his unhappiness. He removed his shirt, making Kuroo yell of enthusiasm. His cheers were however immediately quiet down by Kenma, hissing at him to stop being so loud about it. 

Kuroo then grabbed his hand, and led him to the small pond. The water was clear and still, unbothered by the water lilies floating and the golden fish swimming. The wind brushed some leaves from the willows on the edge, the little green fronds dropping on the water surface, covering it. It curiously looked like a carpet was there. 

Kuroo doves head first, reckless as he is. Kenma unconsciously held his breath, anxious when he saw that he wasn't reappearing to the surface in the following two minutes. He could not help his uneasiness, especially in this cold, stranger place. 

When Kuroo did come back, he exhaled, relieved despite him. 

Kuroo, of course noticed. It is to believe the airheads are actually the most analytical. He raised an eyebrow, and then when realization dawned upon him, he teased: 

"Were you... worried I would drown?" His voluminous bed hair was laid flat, revealing both of his eyes. 

Kenma's face heated up, surprised he would say it out loud. He shook his head, approaching the water and dipping his ankle into it, shivering. 

"Bold of you to think I care." 

"Something tells me you do. More than someone would think" Kuroo simply replied. 

It left him speechless, not knowing how to respond to that. He opened his mouth and closed it dumbly. 

Suddenly, ropes of cold water suddenly came splashing his face and hair, making Kenma hiss of anger. Despite his eyes shut, he could very well imagine Kuroo's expression, grinning of pride. 

"Kuroo Tetsuroo!" He growled, rubbing his eyes to get rid of the excess water. Without thinking, he jumped straight into the water, swimming towards Kuroo who was cackling uncontrollably. 

Kenma started splashing him, taking satisfaction in every drop that would hit Kuroo. 

In retaliation, the bed head would splash him even harder, jumping in the water to create waves, making Kenma move around due to the current it was creating. 

He then dunked his head in the water and reappeared behind him, to splash him on the back. 

And so the two boys spent the next three hours, in the little pond. Splashing and wrestling each other in the water, laughing and yelling. 

Kenma didn't even realize he has had this much fun until the sun started going down and they had to get out the water. Kuroo and him dried themselves the best they could with no towel , and laid down the grass, just as the sun was about to set. 

Their shoulders were next to one another, their heads facing the opposite direction of the other. Kenma turned to the side ever so slightly, so he could stare at Kuroo for a bit more. His hair was tickling his face. Despite that, Kenma didn't want to move. He did not mind feeling the soft texture against his cheek. 

Unfortunately for Kenma, the taller male caught him staring, and started laughing. 

"I saw you, Kenma." Kuroo said, amused. 

Making a small "tch!" sound, Kenma rolled his eyes, trying his best to hide his embarrassment. 

"It's alright, you know. I'm flattered I'm something worth staring at" He then continued, casually as ever. 

Kenma didn't answer anything. He only turned his head back, and caught his gaze. Only this time, he did not get shy about it.


	9. Chapter 9

The weekend had arrived faster than anticipated. Kenma, who took a day off Friday, was now in front of his closet, shivering of anticipation. He threw a glance at the clock, now showing less than an hour before he was supposed to meet with Kuroo for the festival. He shuddered again, many thoughts rushing into his head. 

He simply did not understand why he so easily accepted. Kenma isn't one for social events, and the fact that he was now thinking of tons of other ways to spend his Saturday night only made him dread his decision. Could he cancel? No, not when it's such last minute. Plus, he couldn't bear Kuroo's expression if he were to refuse him. 

If Kenma did not know any better, if he were such an ignorant person, he would call it manipulation. The way Kuroo so easily bewitched Kenma. But sadly, Kenma has enough self-awareness to know Kuroo is too kind to be like that. He can't accuse those black eyes of manipulating him into doing anything. Those deep, almost melancholic eyes he grew to know so well. 

He sighed, finally deciding on a grey yukata for the festival. It was running a bit big on him, making Kenma look even shorter. Without a single glance in the mirror, he ran outside, breathing in the fresh air. 

Arrived at the festival, it was not very long until Kenma had spotted the tall bedhead in the crowd. He was sporting a dark red yukata, as Kenma would have expected. Kuroo seemed to love the color red. Kenma then quietly made his way to him, and tapped his shoulder. 

The bedhead let a loud yelp, turning around and threw an exaggerated finger towards Kenma, screeching how scared he was. Kenma, the straightforward person he was, rapidly told him to quiet down as he was embarrassing him in public. 

The both of them then started strolling around. 

"... what'cha wanna to do?" Kuroo asked, his messy head tilted to the side. 

Kenma shrugged his shoulders. He would've proposed something, if only he had the slightest idea what people do during these kind of events. 

"There's some cool prizes you can win and food carts. We could start with those," Kuroo finally proposed, much to Kenma's relief. If it weren't for him, the two boys could've spent the entire night standing at the same place they were. 

"Sounds good." 

After about two hours of wandering around, waiting for Kuroo to try every single game there was, Kenma was already feeling quite bored. It was not his friend's fault, nor was it his. Kenma simply did not feel like staying in such a crowned place for the rest of the night. The constant yelling and kids running around nearly tripping him over was not one feeling he would cherish for very long. On the contrary, he was beginning to feel his irritation grow. 

"I don't feel like staying much longer," Kenma bluntly said to Kuroo. The latter did not look sad. On the opposite actually, his face only seemed to say "finally, you said it out loud" which made Kenma feel a little guilt seeping in his heart. 

"Well then, let's go somewhere calmer" Kuroo grabbed Kenma's wrist, and as per usual, dragged him from left to right, up and down in the streets. 

They had stopped at a little balcony, leading to a high footbridge. Up there, everything seemed more quiet. The wind was colder, and hissing close to Kenma's ears. He approached the railing, staring at the dark sky. 

"The fireworks start soon. I thought it would be better from up here, don't you think?" Kuroo said, tilting his head. 

He hummed in approval. He could already hear cheers from below, a sign the spectacle is indeed starting very soon. 

Kuroo tapped his shoulder, pointed at the sky and started counting: 

"3.... 2....1...." 

As Kenma heard the countdown end, he braced his ears for the loud rumbling that would ignite from the fireworks. A small hiss, followed by an explosion from above their heads made Kuroo smile as he cheered for more. 

Red, orange, blue and green jets of light could be seen in the sky, lighting Kenma's face. He could hear a faint popping coming from inside his chest, making him slightly enervated. Nevertheless, he did not say a word. He simply stared at above him, and despite the loud sound, found a little bit of peace in his heart. It was not because of the spectacle. It was because of Kuroo. 

He directed his body in his direction, to catch his expression better. The tall boy was now yelling, his hands gripping the railing as he leaned in dangerously, asking for more. Kenma had his full attention on him, not bothering to see what kind of fireworks they had launched now. It did not matter in the slightest to him. 

Why was Kuroo's face so addicting? Why was it impossible to forget it? Kenma wondered, his eyebrows slightly frowned without him knowing. 

"Are you ok?" A worried voice queered, ripping Kenma from his thoughts. 

He nodded, not daring to make part of his worries. He would sound so weak... besides, it would be selfish to ruin such a moment with deep and sad words. 

"The fireworks.... I like them a lot ." He lied. 

Kuroo happily nodded, all traces of worries washed away.

"You know, it's current tradition to make a wish when the last firework is up." Kuroo then said. 

Just as he said those words, a faint hiss could be heard, followed by a rumbling explosion. The very last one was now up in the sky, bursting of vibrant colors. Kuroo now had his eyes shut. He is probably making a wish. 

It was not surprising. Such a childish thing, Kuroo was sure to follow it with no hesitation. But even more surprising, Kenma wanted to make a wish too. He closed his eyes, and quickly thought of something he would want. 

And as the very last burst could be heard from above their heads, Kenma found himself wishing for the most unexpected thing. 

To stay with Kuroo for as long as it could be possible.


	10. Chapter 10

After the festival had finished and the crowd was dissipated, the two boys concluded it would smarter to go at Kuroo's for the night. It was already nearly 2am, and Kenma did not have the keys to go home. Kuroo, upon hearing that, managed to convince him to spend the night at his own home. His parents weren't there as usual, so it would be peaceful. 

Kenma of course, did not escape this easily. He did not feel like arguing, and he really was tired. So, with a defeated sigh he agreed, letting Kuroo holler of joy in the empty streets. 

Kuroo opened the door, revealing the cold habitat. Cold, not necessarily temperature wise. Kenma was already familiar with how sober and minimalist was the house, but the fact that no one was there and it was plunged into an undiscriminating darkness only added to that effect. 

After quickly eating some leftover pizza Kuroo found in the fridge and giving Kenma a change of clothes, the two boys were comfortably installed in the bed, sunken in the numerous pillows. 

The light was off, and the silence, deafening. Nevertheless, Kenma felt well. Safe. His body was tired, his eyes slowly closing were a proof of that. But his mind felt so alive. 

"Kuroo." He whispered. 

Only his soft snores could be heard. Kenma tried again.

"Kuroo!" 

A little mumble showed itself. Kuroo lifted his head, the bed hair even more funky than usual. He blinked a few times, his hand rubbing his face. 

"What's up?"

Kenma took a while to think before whispering back.

"I can't sleep." 

The complete silence Kenma was faced with felt heavy. Only the shuffles of Kuroo in the bed were surfacing, as the latter readjusted himself to face Kenma. He then got up, grabbed a vest and opened the bedroom door. A cheeky expression was seen on his face, the full moon illuminating his mischievous smile. 

"Well? What are you waiting for?" 

To those words, Kenma lifted himself, and followed Kuroo outside the room. Then, outside the house. 

"Where are we going-" 

Kuroo started running. Exasperated by such impulsivity, Kenma sighed, and started jogging after him. Luckily, the streets were so empty there was no chance of someone seeing them. After a few minutes running, the path they were taking felt awfully familiar. It was the one they used to get to the meadow. To that realization, he felt a new wave of giddiness in him. Kenma then only started to run faster, eager to catch up with Kuroo, whose long legs only seem to help him even more. 

So, Kenma ran. As fast as he could. The wind whipping his hair in every direction, making his eyes water. He could nearly feel his knees buckle from under him. He was tired, and exhausted. But he would not allow himself to stop. Not for a second. He wanted to see the meadow, with Kuroo in it. 

After a few minutes of additional sprinting, he had arrived where he wanted to be. Kenma calmly walked through the high grass, and next to the little pond. His fingertips grazing every little flower, his feet enjoying the soft moss from under him. 

Even in the near obscurity, Kenma easily found their usual place. Kuroo was already there, laid on his back and his hands crossed behind his head. Without a single word, Kenma joined him. 

"I didn't actually have any trouble sleeping," whispered Kenma looking at the darkened sky. It was now spotted with millions of little white specks, similar to freckles. 

Kuroo only smiled, his gaze fixed upwards. He probably knew. Kuroo is quite observant. He lifted his index finger and pointed a cluster of stars. 

"You know, this is my favorite constellation. It only appears for the summer, and then we don't see it until next year." 

Kinda like us. 

Kenma abstained himself from saying this out loud. 

"It's beautiful. Like, probably one of the most gorgeous nights I've seen. " he said in all honesty. 

"Mmm... Perhaps." Kuroo pondered. "Although, I'm pretty sure I've seen something even more beautiful this summer." 

He turned his head and stared at Kenma's temple. The latter was far too nervous to return his gaze back and pretended not to notice. 

"You." 

Kenma felt his entire body dissolve. His face felt so hot, it would burn the grass it is touching. But Kuroo was joking. He always is, it's what he does. 

"Yeah, sure" He snorted. 

"I'm serious, you know." He interrupted. Kenma's eyes widened. But he kept his eyes on the sky. 

"Kenma, look at me." 

He was far too embarrassed to even think about looking at Kuroo. Kenma was too focused on keeping his breathing in check to avoid the blood rush coming to his face. 

"No." 

"Kenma..." Kuroo warily said. 

Silence ensues. 

"Fine then..." Kuroo mumbled, then grabbing the short male's head, turning it towards himself. 

Kenma, surprised to say the least, was not pleased. He was hissing and cursing Kuroo as he took it upon himself to try to pry Kuroo's wrists from on top of his hair. 

After moments of struggles, Kenma finally decided to abandon. Making sure his irritation was heard and seen, he sunk his eyes deep into Kuroo's. 

Words were futile now. The look Kuroo was giving said it all. 

"When... when are you leaving?" He whispered. 

Kenma had hoped he wouldn't aboard this. 

"9 days from now." He whispered back, his voice almost mute. Maybe that way, it wouldn't really happen. It wouldn't truly be real. 

"I see." Kuroo sighed. His tone indicated no signs of sadness. Perhaps regret, or wistfulness. 

"Well then... I think we should enjoy those nine days to the fullest. Don't you?" 

Before Kuroo could notice anything, Kenma made sure to turn his head away. He nodded, blinking some fresh tears back into his eyes. 

Although, Kuroo was right. It would feel illogical to spend their last days sad. And so he put a small smile on his face. He didn't feel like it. But for Kuroo, he will. 

The rest of the night passed away very quickly. Kuroo would show Kenma the constellations, and name every one of them. A shooting star passed, and again, Kenma could make a wish. 

He mentally thought of something, before falling asleep. 

The next day wasn't so easy. Kenma was tired, and his back and shoulders were agonizingly tense from sleeping on the ground last night. 

Nevertheless, he still wanted to work at the shop. As much as he would have loved to sleep away, something was pulling him towards the boutique. He had grown attached to the colorful bricks walls, and vines climbing on the roof. The butterflies nestling in the bouquets, the wafts of sweet air that could be smelt almost everyday. 

It's almost hard for Kenma to imagine leaving this place. It's even harder to admit that he will miss it. Because it means that you loved it enough in the first place to miss it. It is unfair, that in order to feel something, pain also comes. Wouldn't life be better by forgetting anything you loved? Perhaps that way, it would be easier. 

Would life be anything worth living though? 

Kenma didn't know what to think about this anymore. Why was he even sad? Why was he taking this so seriously? It's just a summer friendship. It's just a flower shop. 

Right?


	11. Chapter 11

Kenma's eyes opened sharply. He softly groaned as he remembered what was today. The last day working in a flower shop. A sense of dread roughly grabbed him. This day ought to be miserable, thought Kenma as he swiped his phone screen to see the new notifications. 

Normally enough, Kuroo texted him: 

New message! 

From: Kuroo. 

Ur leaving tomorrow right? I was thinking of letting you choose what we'll do today :))

Kenma smiled. Instantly feeling better, he got ready and headed outside, fully ready to enjoy this last day. 

And so they did. Kuroo and Kenma, all day. It started off at the ice cream truck. Kuroo obviously opted for his favorite flavor, Banana and caramel while Kenma took Rhum and maple. They then ate the treat by the park, yelling or in Kenma's case, mumbling, "Yellow car" every time a yellow car would pass by. Kenma didn't even notice it was his last day. It felt so... normal. Perhaps he did not want to accept it. He didn't want to acknowledge the fact that tomorrow night, he won't sleep at Kuroo's house. He won't get to see that cold, grey room. He won't get to scold the bed head when the latter would whine about losing in a game. Tomorrow night will be lonely indeed. 

Kenma was feeling bitter, but tender. Exactly like his ice cream. 

Then, they went to take a walk at the beach. There was Akaashi and Bokuto too, playing volleyball. Surprisingly enough, Kenma found himself to propose that they join them. Kuroo approached the team and asked if they could play too. To which the other boys agreed, splitting the teams to include the two friends. 

After a few matches, Kuroo finally spilled everything. He told Akaashi how Kenma is leaving, and that's why he is so sociable now, earning him a smack behind the head from the setter. Surrounded by everyone laughing, Kenma did not understand how time got to pass so quickly. It was as if yesterday he considered refusing the job. 

But, it is goodbye. For now. At least, Kenma hopes so. 

"Aw, no fair! Rematch now!" Kuroo whined, banging his head against Kenma's shoulder as the latter clicked on the replay button. It has been three hours since Kenma was winning and by the sound of it, Kuroo did not enjoy it. 

"Kuroo. Let's just stop. Clearly it's not your kind of game" Kenma mumbled, a small teasing smirk on his face. Kuroo's whines quieted down, as he lifted his head and squinted his eyes. 

"What did you say?" He whispered, his voice seeping of disappointment. Even his bed hair was drooping. 

It was nearly impossible for Kenma to not to explode in a fit of laughter. He was just so easy to rile up! Without another word, Kuroo slowly grabbed a pillow nearby and lifted it in the air. 

"Kuroo...no. No! No!" Kenma begged, his voice breaking into hiccups of laughter. Too late, Kenma thought as he felt the soft material slam against his face. 

As soon as he saw light again, Kenma did not waste a second. He crawled in the bed and took another pillow as his weapon. He got up on his feet and threw the pillow against Kuroo by the best of his strength. Luckily, he did not miss. It hit the perfect bullseye, Kuroo's face. 

Next thing he knew, they were engaged in a very serious pillow fight. For at least a half hour, Kenma could barely breathe. He was either busy laughing, or running after a pillow to hit Kuroo with. 

It finally stopped when they both collapsed on the bed, out of breath and sweaty. A brief moment in silence made Kenma realize he has never been into a pillow fight before. Even if he wanted to have one, he didn't know with who he could have it with. Because well, Kenma had no one. 

"I think... I think I'll miss you. A lot. " Kenma said. He felt something on top of his hand. It was warm, and soft. Kuroo's own hand was gently placed. 

"I'm glad we got to spend our summer together. I'm glad I needed flowers, that day." Kuroo laughed. 

Here they were, once more. Laid down, hand laced together. Feeling the warm air flow in their nostrils. It was so peaceful, it seemed impossible. Like a dream. Time seemed to stand still, just for them. 

"I never want to forget this. How we spend our days in the meadow, with birds singing in circled flights. With the warm sun on our face, the grass tickling our skin. My hand in yours. Promise me, Kenma. Promise me you'll never forget me." Kuroo whispered. 

To which he answered with the most honesty he has showed for the entire summer: 

"I couldn't forget you, even if I wanted to"

He wasn't trying to reassure Kuroo. He found it pointless to lie to someone. Especially if that person seems to care. No, he was not trying to comfort him. By promising something false. Kenma was truthful. He won't forget Kuroo. Even in a thousand lifetimes. Even if Kuroo hurts Kenma, he will never forget him. Every day he will wake up, thinking about this summer. Every day he will feel sad. 

The reason "why" was pathetic. 

Does he love Kuroo? His mind blocked itself from responding. 

How could he even answer this question, with such a painfully obvious answer? 

The next morning was hell for Kenma. The night before was even more painful, as he could not find the will to fall asleep. The previous day and conversations he had kept replaying in his head, like a movie in accelerated. 

After a few hours in the meadow, Kenma's grandparents called him home. It was time to go pack his things and go to sleep earlier, as tomorrow he would need to wake up at about five to catch the bus. 

He was now staring at the ceiling, his eyes almost closing despite trying to keep them open. Kenma finally got up, and with all the willpower he had, resolved into getting dressed and going downstairs. 

He then took his time to thank his grandparents. After all, if they hadn't propose the job Kenma never would have met Kuroo. He sat down and ate breakfast, a bitter taste residing in his mouth, despite the sweet tea he was drinking. 

Next thing he knows, it is almost time to leave. Sighing, Kenma swiped the kitchen with his eyes another time. To make sure he would remember this home. 

As he sat down next to an elderly lady in the bus, Kenma's phone buzzed through his pocket. It was a new notification. He could not contain his smile for any longer when he saw a selfie of Kuroo accompanied by a single message. 

"I'll see you next year:)" 

Those words brought such joy, and relief to Kenma. It was unexplainable. He smiled even more, staring at the pink and orange sky, feeling his eyes water from the sun rising.


	12. Chapter 12

A year passed. 

Orange sunsets and warm winds left, and were soon replaced by birds signaling their leave, and rainy days. Then, the grey clouds turned white, and everything seemed to stand still, sounds were muted by the snow falling. Snow melted into water, helping the delicate buds grow into flowers. 

Time passed. 

And yet, Kenma did not forget about Kuroo. The two of them would text each other at occasions, like for their birthdays or any holidays. It was awkward, and blocky. But it was something. Anything seemed to be good now. 

"Kenma! Come here for a minute!" His mother yelled from downstairs. 

He knew exactly why she called him. Summer break was here soon, and his mom just got off the phone with his grand parents. They surely needed help at the shop, like the previous summer. Kenma was already giddy just by the thought of it.

He was correct. His mother indeed called him to ask if he would be free to work. Kenma did not even think about it twice. One week later, he was ready to leave. 

This time, he knew he did not have any regrets. 

Arrived there, he was surprised by Kuroo waiting for him by the beach. Once Kenma got closer, the latter did not hesitate to run into his arms, hugging the shorter boy very tightly. 

"What- Oi! What do you think you're doing?" Kenma hissed, trying to loosen from Kuroo's embrace. 

"I'm hugging you. This is what two people do when they haven't seen each other in a while, and miss one another." Kuroo happily sung, squeezing even harder. 

He finally let Kenma go from his arms, much to his relief. They only stared at each other, in complete silence. Nothing had changed. 

Nothing will ever change. 

Summer passed. Between work and hanging out with Kuroo, Kenma did not even get the time to realize it was almost over again. They were now at the beach, walking by the shore. The warm wind was pleasantly hitting them, and the sand stuck in their sandals prickled their skin. 

"Another summer is gone, huh?" Kuroo noted, kicking a rock. 

Kenma nodded. 

"It's a shame, we didn't even get to go to the summer festival this time" Kuroo added. It was one of the rare occasions he was actually sounding bitter. 

"We'll go next year. And the year after that. Even when I'm old, and antisocial as hell, I'll go with you" Kenma retorted, his voice trembling. 

Kuroo smiled in disbelief. He shook his head, as if Kenma was lying to him. 

Another year flies. Nothing had changed. The two boys would often text and even game together. It wasn't like during the summer. But it was good. Kenma hung to every text, every mention Kuroo would give him almost like a kitten to a branch stuck in a tree. He would never let go. Not until summer would come by, and they could see each other again. 

Because when summer is there, so is their love. When they are in the meadow, the thin glass wall between them breaks. And for the space of two months, words are futile. Only their gazes sunken deep in each others eyes matter. The long walks they take. The nights spent looking at stars, hands intertwined in one another. 

Kenma was greeted this year with another bone crushing hug. He pretended to hate them. Why? It was easier to pretend than to admit he actually adored them. That he secretly loved softly inhaling Kuroo's scent. Honeysuckle and gardenias. Kenma could never forget. 

As usual, the summer vacation was unforgettable. The both of them were inseparable. Whether it was while sleeping over at Kuroo's, eating ice cream in the park, or swimming at the beach, every moment reminisced Kenma of their first summer together. 

And for the last day, it was custom to spend it in the meadow, simply talking about everything and anything. Kenma would mention his school projects, or his favorite teachers. Kuroo would then describe every single volleyball match he has won as captain for his school. To be frank, neither of them actually gave a thought about what the other was saying. It didn't matter. Only their presence did, and how for the space of a few hours, they felt as if time would never change. 

It was the last summer they have ever felt close to each other. 

This year was different. Something was here. Or rather, something was missing. At first, it did not seem so wrong. It started with little things, such as Kenma too busy to facetime Kuroo, or Kuroo forgetting Kenma's birthday text. But it is only after seeing the last text message Kuroo sent was 3 months ago that Kenma's heart sunk into his chest as he realized it won't be like before. 

It is to believe nothing is very obvious at first. 

But, time changed. Kenma is different. Kuroo is different. They are both living in this world, but not together. It's so simple, and yet so cruel. It is so sad, how life hands us people. We love them, and grow so attached. But it always ends. 

Despite seeing how cold their friendship was, Kenma still wanted to see him again. Maybe because that way, he'll convince himself that they are the same after all. That none of them changed. They are still the teenagers they were 3 years ago. Time didn't made them grow cold to each other, after all. They'll get to spend every waking hour together. Kenma will get to hug Kuroo once more. Kenma will get to love Kuroo. 

Kenma did not see Kuroo at the beach waiting for him this year. He did not see a tall, lanky boy, his horrible black hair swaying back and forth due to the wind. He could almost imagine him by the bench, yelling "Kenma! Kenma! Over here!" 

Ah, life was cruel indeed. 

Kenma blinked away his tears, and headed directly home instead. Just as he was entering his room, he heard a new notification coming in. His heart skipping a beat despite him, he fumbled through his pocket to find his phone. 

New message: From Kuroo. 

Hey! I was thinking of doing something tomorrow. I'm kinda busy atm. Hope that's ok:) 

From: Kenma

Sure. I'll be at the shop if anything :}

Kenma was hoping that smiling emoji would hide all the distress he was feeling. The new game he had bought did not seem to interesting all of the sudden. Quite frankly, nothing seemed interesting at the moment. And so, he slipped into bed and immediately fell asleep. 

The remaining vacation was spent nearly alone. Kuroo was always busy, or when he wasn't and they could actually meet, it was so awkward Kenma wanted to never face Kuroo again. So, he started refusing to hang out with him. Because it was easier. It was easier to avoid Kuroo than to face the fact that they weren't friends anymore. 

It's always easier to run away. It's easier to hate than to admit you love. 

And this is how Kuroo and Kenma, once the best of friends, were now near strangers.


	13. Chapter 13

3 years have passed since the last summer Kenma saw Kuroo. 3 whole years, and yet it was just as painful as if it was yesterday. 

After that last summer finished, Kenma never texted Kuroo. He never bothered calling him, or sending a gaming request. It was over, in every sense of the word. And when the next summer vacations came, he refused his mother's proposal of him working over at his grandparents like every year. It was pointless to go there only to be reminded that it's not like before. 

Kenma was now at college, studying for a video game creating course. He was happy, and was doing well. He had friends, and was successful in everything he tried. 

But inside, he felt so guilty he ran away. He felt empty, and yet would spend his nights crying. Perhaps he should have confronted it. But he didn't. He never told what needed to be said. He feels... regret, perhaps. Longing for more. 

Kenma softly sang a song that was playing on the radio, waiting for his order to be yelled. He was at a local café, close to the city. It was almost eight of the evening, and Kenma could not wait to just get to his dorm, jump in his bed and sleep. 

The wait was getting agonizingly long, his mind inevitably drifting off. He observed everyone around him. Kenma could not help to sonder, as he stared at a couple nearby. Outside, rain could be heard drumming against the windows. 

"Number 186?" a voice yelled, holding up a single cup of coffee. Kenma broke away from his daydreams and took the cup, dreadfully heading outside without an umbrella. 

As soon as he stepped outside, Kenma felt something wet run along his leg and foot. He looked down and saw his shoe ankle-deep in a puddle, as he quietly cursed. He took another step, only now to ram into someone's shoulder, making him stumble back. Embarrassed, he stared at the ground, mumbling "I'm sorry! I wasn't looking..." 

"No worries. I wasn't looking either" the voice answered. 

Kenma's head immediately shot up, gasping. That person, it was Kuroo. His whole body turned into survival mode, his heart rate spiking up and his breathing was shorter. 

The latter did not seem to have recognized Kenma either, as he slightly jumped and his eyes widened. 

"Kenma...! I didn't recognize you..." he said awkwardly scratching his neck. It did not take a genius to understand that he did not want to be held there for long. The stealthy looks he was giving behind Kenma, like someone would appear and ask him to take his leave said it all. 

"How are you?" Kenma asked, his voice raspy. His heart was pounding into his chest so loudly, but Kenma forced himself to keep a stable tone. 

"I'm fine. School, work, the usual." Kuroo answered in a polite voice. Kenma wished he wouldn't be so polite. He wanted Kuroo to start yelling at him, or tackle him into a hug. Anything but that voice. 

Kenma nevertheless nodded to his answer. 

"I miss you." 

It had finally slipped out. Accidental or not, it was out. Kuroo did not say anything. He simply kept his eyes on Kenma, blinking at occasions. Not letting any emotions seep through. Kenma honestly did not understand how easy it was for him to talk. It is to believe some things are quite easy to say out loud after all. 

"Kuroo, I'm an idiot. I have spent nearly half of my life not understanding something that was so clear." He started, voice still steady. 

"It's too late to say it now. I regret it. I regret myself." 

Kuroo stood a moment in silence. He then replied with that same cordial tone: 

"What is too late?" 

His voice nearly made Kenma lose all courage to keep talking. Those words were said with such a cold demeanor. 

Kenma pursed his lips, hesitant. 

The male in front of him only sighed. Not of irritation. Nor of pity. It was undecipherable. 

"Kenma.." 

"I love you." 

Nothing. The silence all around them was deafening. 

Kenma was not surprised. But he continued. All the anger, sadness he had. Regret, repent and the humiliation that was burdening him was quietly pouring like the rain outside, along side his heart breaking and tears warming his cold face. 

"I love you, Kuroo! I love you, I love you, a lot!" 

Kuroo simply stared at him, his throat gulping down every once in a while. 

"I always did. I was so blind... so blind to see what was so obvious. It's too late for me, and I know it. If only you'd know how much I regret myself." 

The sob Kenma fought so hard to quiet down finally exploded. But now was not the time to break down. 

"We started off as strangers in that store, and ended as strangers. Maybe I should've known the beginning isn't so different from the end." 

A small sob escaped his lips. Then, another one. And another. He started sobbing, not caring anymore. Everything was hurting. 

But what Kuroo said took him by surprise. 

"So would you forget me, if you could?" 

Kuroo inspired, and shakily repeated : "Do you regret meeting me, Kenma?"

But my mind still says redundant things, can I not think?

Everything felt heavy. Like Kenma was underwater. Even his tears seemed to have stopped of surprise. It was like a Deja vu, Kenma had already heard this question. 

Will you love this part of me? 

my lover is, 

" I should. But I can't. I'm so sad now, but I'm glad I am. It means you truly changed me. Every time I see you, I see the meadow. I see ourselves, laying down in the sun. Swimming in the little pond. Eating ice cream and playing The legend Of Zelda." 

Kuroo's eyes were filled with tears to the brim. And yet, a loving smile appeared on his face. 

"Because you're the day I can't forget, Kuroo!" 

To those last words he had managed to utter out, Kenma had completely lost it. Throwing himself into Kuroo's arms, his head tucked on the dip of his neck, Kenma allowed himself to cry. He cried, and cried some more. Until his lungs couldn't keep up with his short breathing, until his face was drowning. 

However, he managed to smile. His heart was so full of sadness, and yet when Kuroo laid his hand on his nape and the other rubbing circles on his back, Kenma smiled. He hugged him even harder, not daring to let go just yet. He allowed himself that. Just for now. 

"I-I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Kuroo! Forgive me! You were so kind to me, even when you didn't know me! You never gave up!" Kenma cried, his voice muffled. The familiar scent of honeysuckle filled his nostrils, bewitching him. 

"It's ok Kenma... It's ok." Kuroo whispered, sniffling too. 

Kenma believed him. It was ok now. They were ok now. 

That night, he had dreamt of Kuroo. It was one of those soft, warm dreams he loved. They were in a field of flowers, hands and legs intertwined together. A crown of pink carnations was gently sitting on top of Kuroo's head, the latter looking even more ethereal than usual. He simply looked unreal. His skin was glowing, and his eyes had such a pure glimmer, it was breathtaking. And although his ebony hair and eyes were sticking out like sore thumbs between the golden sun and the pink flowers, Kenma could not feel more at home. It was as if he had never let the distance settle between Kuroo and him. 

"Kuroo?" He carefully whispered, almost regretfully breaking the peaceful moment they were sharing. 

"Mm?" 

"I love you." 

Kuroo only lovingly smiled, as if those words were as usual as a simple hello. In that dream, they could've been. It is a dream, after all. 

"I love you too" 

The male turned his head so he could look Kenma in the eyes. That melancholic gaze, Kenma loved it so much it was beyond unexplainable. He scooted closer, so their foreheads could meet. Kenma closed his eyes, simply breathing to the same sync as Kuroo. He smiled to himself, finally at peace. They weren't strangers anymore. 

Kenma woke up sweating heavily, his heart beating rapidly. When he finally realized he was back in his bed, he could not help but let a small tear roll down his cheek. It was burning on his cold skin, and finally smashed on his pillow, leaving a wet spot. 

It was not a tear of sadness. It was one of happiness. For the first time in a very long time, Kenma felt something other than emptiness. Because he had finally got what he had longed for. He was no longer sad, or regretful. Kenma could finally smile, because in his dream, it was never too late. In the meadow, they both loved each other. 

Maybe he should forget about Kuroo. But he never will. He will never forget the days in the meadow, next to Kuroo. It hurts, it hurts Kenma to think of Kuroo. 

His heart is now blooming of flowers ; his heart was blooming of pink carnations.


End file.
